My reason for living
by IamyourVAMPIRE
Summary: Paul imprints on Sam's newborn daughter. This story is about their life and how they with eachother and how Paul tries not to let his anger get the best of him. Starts from where she's born and goes on until she's all grown up.
1. Chapter One

**This is a new story and I hope that people like it. Any types of comments are welcome.**

**Chapter One**

Paul p.o.v

Sam just called a pack meeting at his house. It must not be something big if we don't have to go as our monster selves. At least I think of us as monsters. Especially me and my temper. It's not something I can help. It's who I am. I contemplated who I was all the way to Sam's house and the person I realized I was. I was a monster who had a heart of stone. It may not be fair but hey life isn't fair and I am the living proof of that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

The News

Once again I had arrived late to a "very important" pack meeting. Important to who? Me? Hell no. But, I had to come or else I wouldn't be eating dinner tonight and I'm hungry. As I stepped into the doorway, Sam gave me a glare along with the same old question he asks along with the glare. "Paul, where have you been?" "I've been out Sam no need to get your panties in a twist." He started to growl at me but stopped when his precious imprint Emily came in.

I wish I didn't have to deal with the two of them always showing P.D.A. It just got under my skin and drove me insane. The only good thing that Emily was useful for was making food and other than that I don't want to be around her. Don't get me wrong she's a good person but she's too nice and I always feel inadequate when I'm around her. So I tend to stay away.

"Boys, Sam and I have something to say." Uh oh it's never a good thing to hear those words. The last time we heard that, they told us that Jacob ran away. After Emily said that she looked like she was getting nervous so Sam had to speak up for her. "Guys, Emily is pregnant." He said this with a smile that looked like he just was crowned the king of the world. All of the pack members jumped up to say congrats and that they couldn't wait to meet another member of the pack. I just went into the kitchen and waited for the food to be done.

Great, just what we need another little brat running around the house. We already have Sam's twin three year old sons, Quil's imprint who is eight, Jared's son who is five and his two daughters who are two and seven. Anymore kids and I'm going to explode. Literally.

Everyone was still talking in the living room and I started to get annoyed and growled just as Emily stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Paul."

"Hey Emily, is the food almost ready?" I know I sounded like a jerk and just ignored the whole baby thing but hey, when my stomach growls, my brain can't think correctly.

"Yes, it is just let me set everything out and then you can eat." She gave me a warm smile that a mom would give one of her sons and I hated it. I gave her a tight smile back.

Why did she always have to be so nice? It was unnatural and ………..weird. Well, maybe I'm the only person it bugs. I mean everyone else in the pack love it when their mother like figure smiles. Everyone but me. Damn my past and what's it's done to me. I can't even like anyone thanks to what my so called parents did to me. I might as well get used to it. It's not going to change. I'm not going to change not for anyone or anything at all.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to all who read. Please review all type of criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of the known Twilight characters.

**Chapter 3**

The wait

Emily has now been pregnant for seven months. Seven long months of cooking for myself which sucks and seven long months of being bossed around by the stressed alpha. He's also sure to give me the hardest and toughest jobs because of my so called "bad attitude". His words not mine. It's not my fault if I don't want to be around the pack because everyone is touchy about things being said about Emily.

I do deserve some slack I mean come on, she is moody, she is really big and she doesn't smell that good thanks to morning sickness.

After I said that Sam then pushed me out of the house saying I wasn't allowed to come back until the baby was born. Thank gosh and good riddance. I really didn't want to be there anyway and apparently no one wants me around either.

As I was thinking about Emily's cooking my stomach started to growl and after this long day I had of patrolling I could use something to eat and definitely something to drink. I knew the perfect place to go where I wouldn't get yelled at and I could eat and drink. That's right, every man loves a bar. Especially me. I could get everything from a bar. I don't need to live without it. I get food, drink and especially "love" or just a hot make-out session. Either way, I'm good.

As I walked into the bar I noticed that there was a table that had a buddy of mine sitting at it. My buddy was 6 feet tall and had the legs of a goddess. I knew that If I bought her a drink, I would have the best night ever. I went to the bar and ordered a beer and a apple martini for my buddy. As I sat down at her empty booth, I slid her apple martini over to her.

"Oh my gosh Paul, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Hey Mandy, I know it's been a while. So what's new if you're life?" After that one sentence I knew I _would_ have a good night. Al I needed was to buy her a drink and let her think I was interested in anything but her body. What can I say I am a werewolf man who doesn't have a mate, who needs a little love once in a while. Sure, I'm a man whore but it's expected from me. It goes along with the whole attitude and "bad boy" thing

Finally, Mandy stopped babbling on. "Paul are you even listing to me?" nope, not at all "Of course Mandy, how could I not listen to your beautiful voice?" I said with my signature heart break smile.

"Oh Paul," Mandy giggled "You are sooo funny." I personally don't see how it was funny but I will just let her talk. After about an hour of Mandy telling me about her life and me ignoring her she finally said something that caught my attention.

"So Paul, Do you want to come over to my place for a drink?" She asked with a sultry smile. I knew I was in for a very long and exciting night. I nodded my head, paid the tab then went to have my fun for the night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello Everyone. Thank you all so very very much for the reviews. They are much appreciated. I am sorry for not updating sooner. As the story goes on, the chapters will hopefully get longer. Once again thank you.**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 4**

**The New Life**

Today was the day. Yep, that's right Emily will finally have her kid and I will be allowed at her house again which means lots and lots of food that won't taste like it has been dead for three weeks.

Jacob called me at 3:30 this morning telling me to get my ass out of bed and get to the hospital. Yeah right. Like I'm going to get out of my warm and cozy king size bed just to go wait in a freezing waiting room for a kid to be born that I don't even want to have running around and annoying me. Sorry, not going to happen.

Besides, Emily doesn't need me there. She has Sam, Jacob, Quil and the rest of the pack. Who needs me? They would be a lot better without me there. I would probably just get mad for some reason and break something or someone. I sighed. Oh well, welcome to my life.

When I finally got up that day it was already 11:25. Oh crap. I only had five minute to get to my job at the garage. At least I don't live very far from it. I jumped up and threw on a black wife beater that had grease stains all over it and a pair of old and tattered jeans and I wolfed down a bowl of cereal. As I looked at the clock again it read 11:27. Oh double crap. Looks like I'm running. I had to get there on time or Joe wouldn't be happy.

Joe owns the garage. I've known him since I was a kid and always talked t him. He knows everything about me. He knows that I'm a wolf. It was a shocker at first but now it's everyday life for him. He also knows about my childhood life and how crappy it was. He also knows I like to drink and to sleep around and that I have the worst temper possible. Yep, Joe is like a father to me. He was the one who picked me off my feet when my parents kicked me out of the house. He picked me up, gave me a place to stay and a job that will help me make a living. I trust him with my life.

I wolfed out then ran to the garage. I made it with a minute to spare. I walked to the back of the building and changed back to a human. I put on my jeans, as I was putting on my shirt Joe came out. He had a serious look on his face and that is what told me that something was up.

"Paul, you can't keep running here. People are getting suspicious." Great just what I needed was for him to cut off my form of transportation. Sure I had a car but, it was crap and I'm repairing my motorcycle after I smashed it into a tree while racing and trying to get away from the cops. "Oh come on Joe, it's my only way to get here."

"Paul, you have a car and I know its crap but use it and it's your fault for wrecking your bike. Paul you need to stop. People are starting to wonder and ask questions. So stop. Do you understand?" I had nothing to do but say yes. I needed this job and if I said no he would fire me. He may be a friend but he is strict as hell when it comes to rules. I started to get to work.

I have been working for a few hours when my cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered with a sigh. "Damn it Paul I thought I told you to be here at least ten hours ago." Great just what I needed was Sam to get all pissy at me. Not.

"Sorry Sam I got caught up with things." Yeah right, I've just been avoiding you

"You know what Paul fine. But now, you're done with those things and you are going to come to the hospital right now." Wow, Sam wants me somewhere with him. That's a first.

"Really Sam you want me there?" I just had to ask this question because I knew it would push his buttons. "No Paul, I don't want you here but, for some reason Emily does. Get your ass over here now?" And with his loving goodbye he hung up.

I was really confused. Why would Emily want me there? I mean I made fun of her for the past nine months. Oh well, maybe it's just her emotions going wild or something like that. I really don't feel like cooking for myself tonight so I will go get on the packs good side so I can eat.

Before I left I had to go ask Joe if I could leave. As I was going to see him he walked over to me. "Paul, Sam called you can go. But please, don't go as you came this morning." "Thanks Joe and no problem. I finally finished fixing my bike so I will take that."

"Fine." Joe said "And be sure to say hi and congrats to Sam and Emily." I said I would and then drove to the hospital.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello again. I promise to post another chapter tomorrow no later than Tuesday the 11 and it will be when Paul meets his imprint. Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the cliff hanger. But, I promise to update tomorrow and it will be when Paul meets his special someone. Thanks =)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone, I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY, I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry for that. Thank you to all who gave me reviews or even put me on their favorites list. I promise to update sooner =)**

**Disclaimer;**I do not own Twilight or Paul. If only If only

**Chapter 5**

**The Single Tear **

As I drove to the hospital I started to wonder. I was wondering about life. My life, Sam and Emily's life, their kids' life. I mean, what is the point of making life fun and worth living for? We are all going to die anyway, even werewolves do. So what's the point? There's no point. I don't know why I even bother to fall in love and start a family except to over populate the world. I might as well get used to the so called "life" I have now.

I sighed. I can't think of this right now. It will just get me mad and that is not a good time right now especially since I am trying to get on Sam's good side. Well more like Emily's good side.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked my bike and got off. I walked in the front sliding doors and went to the front desk. There was a nurse there who looked to be about 22 years old. I went up too her and gave my signature heart breaking smile.

"Hello, I'm Paul"

The nurse with the name tag of Nancy looked shocked that I was talking to her.

"Umm h..h..hi. Can I..I help you?"

I smiled at her stuttering. That usually means that she's a virgin and isn't used to this attention. Even if I was just going to ask her a simple question the girls still stutter. I like it

"Where is the maternity ward?"

Nancy started to blush like I just hit on her.

"Ummm……. It… It's up on the fourth floor. Are you looking for someone in particular?"

At that moment I saw Claire and Quil walk in together holding hands. I almost shuddered at the couple.

I turned back to Nancy. "Nope, I see my people. Thanks." She just smiled and blushed. I snickered as I walked toward Quil.

Claire saw me. "Hey Paul."

"Hi Claire" I said.

Quil spoke up "So, I'm surprised you are actually going to see Emily's new baby."

I started to frown "I have to if I want to be on her good side."

"You mean you want her food, not her good side."

"Shut up." I growled. I was about to start yelling when the elevator reached the fourth floor. With one more sneer at Quil I followed the love birds to Emily's hospital room.

When I walked in I couldn't see Emily or Sam. Every pack member was crowding around the bed and they were making cooing noises. That really isn't my style so I just hung back and watched everyone.

After about five minutes Sam looked up and found my eyes. He started to frown but then smiled and motioned with his head to go stand by him. I paused for a second. Did I really want to go over and stand by the new happy family? Did I want to ruin it for them? I decided right then and there that I would go over to them and I would be the best I can be. Wow, could that get any cheesier? But, I will not ruin this happy day for them. I don't know why. I just feel…..weird and like I should go over and be happy.

So I walked over to Sam and smiled. He scrutinized my face then smiled back.

"So Sam, Where is your new kid?"

"Well Paul, my kid happens to be a baby girl and my baby girl's name happens to be Annabelle."

"Oh well then where is Annabelle?" I didn't really care but this was the part of being good and getting food from Emily.

Sam looked over a Jacob who had his head down and was making faces at something in his arm. I'm assuming it was Annabelle by the fact that everyone was now around him and I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly Sam's new baby girl started to cry. The crowd around him parted like the Red Sea so that Jake could give Emily her baby.

When the crowd parted I stopped breathing. The crying child in Jake's arms was driving me crazy. I need to protect her and help her calm down and make her happy.

I grabbed Annabelle from Jacob's outstretched arms as fast as possible. I started to make shushing noises and I even started to hum. I don't hum but now, I did. Finally Annabelle started to calm down and I finally got to look at her.

She was so beautiful, even as a newborn. I never wanted to let her go. I love her and want to protect her. I never want to get mad at her or have her hate me. As held this little angel in my arms I realized that I have something worth living for in my life and that I have……….. imprinted. I froze and looked at my girl in my arms who just looked up at me with her cut little warm and soft brown eyes. I gasped at the warm bundle in my arms and looked up.

Everyone had their mouths open in shock. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a chain saw. Emily gratefully broke the tense silence.

"Paul, did you just….." but before she could finish Sam started yelling at me and for this very first time I didn't want him to.

"Damn it Paul get the hell out of here."

"Sam no," Emily started to interrupt but was once again ignored by Sam.

"Paul get out now."

I knew that if I didn't get out he would never let me see my precious Annabelle again. I didn't want that. I needed to see her, hold her and protect her.

"Paul out now!" Sam was finally losing his temper and I was starting to get mad. No, not mad but furious. So furious that I was starting to shake and was feeling the need to blow up into my wolf form.

"Fine Sam, you want me out then I am out. Don't expect me to come back any time soon." With that I shoved my angel in to the arms of the man who will keep me from her. As I stormed out of the hospital I could hear my baby girl crying. I went to the alley next to the hospital and started to punch the wall. With each punch I heard Annabelle get louder and my fury get even larger. I finally bursted in to my fur and started to run.

As I ran I felt my heart break for the only good thing I have in my life in being taken from me and is being protected and taken care of by some one that isn't me.

I ran and I ran without looking back for if I did I would go and steal my Annabelle from Sam's arms and take her away and never come back.

I would do that if I knew that she would be happy but, I knew she wouldn't. No one is happy in my life. Not even me.

Now, I am being kept away from the only person who makes me feel and the result is that I will run and pray every day that my precious Annabelle, my angel is happy and loves her life and that she has all she ever wanted with me being there.

I felt a single lone tear fall done my face. But, then I stopped caring and once again put up my barriers around my heart and mind so no one can get in and nothing will get out and hope that someday maybe I could hold my angel again. Even if it is a false hope, I will hold on to it forever along with the image of my new born Annabelle.


	6. Chapter Six

**I am really sorry about the really long wait. I will try to update a lot more on this story. I will not just forget about it. I will finish it. I will try to update as much as possible. Even if they are far apart, there will be updates. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight all known characters from the book are owned by Mrs. Meyer

**Chapter 6**

The new friend?

I ran. I ran. I ran and I ran. There is nothing to do but run. I have to run. I have to run away from my temper. I have to run from my old horrible life and I must run from the one person I will ever love so she can be safe and happy. Happy without me and my horrible temper that will always hurt people. I always end up hurting people. I sighed. Life just isn't fair.

I have been running for three and a half days now. I don't stop, I don't eat and all I do is think about my precious Annabelle. Finally after a few more hours of running I was forced to stop. I stopped running, took a breath and then I passed out into the black debts of unconsciousness due to exhaustion.

I felt…….weird. Almost like someone was trying to talk to me…….or……..is someone petting my head? I felt small long fingers petting my head. The fingers would go to my ear then pull themselves all the way down to my neck then back up again. This felt……nice. Like someone cared for me. I was so close to closing my eyes again when I realized that no one should be touching me and I was supposed to be alone in the woods. Somewhere _alone_. I immediately jumped up onto all four paws and got into a defensive crouch. I barred my teeth for my intruder to see, telling them to get away. I stopped growling so that I could observe my surroundings.

I was in a little log cabin by the looks of it. It had a living room connected to the kitchen along with a little hallway that I assume led to the two bedrooms that the cabin held. To the right of me was a little bathroom and to my left was the front door that led to freedom. In front of me was a girl. She looked to be about early twenties. She had long blond hair, long legs, and big breasts. She was my kind of girl. Well she would be if I had never met Annabelle. No, I couldn't think of her right now. I have to concentrate on where I am. I could hear that the girl was whispering something to me.

"It's okay. No need to be alarmed. I swear I won't hurt you." She kept whispering this over and over again. I didn't feel any threat at all from this girl. I got out of my defensive crouch and just stood there staring straight into the eyes of the girl. She asked another question.

"Look, I know you can understand me. I'm like you. I am a shape shifter also. My pack and I live in these woods." I looked at her. I knew there were other packs around but, they were really far away. Like states and states away. Wow, I must have run pretty damn far. I wanted to ask questions but, to do that I had to change back and I really didn't want to do that considering the fact that I have no clothes and for the first time in my life I don't feel the urge to be naked in front of this woman.

I went up to her and put my paw on the thigh of her pants. She just looked at me with confusion. I then directed my eyes up and down toward her and then the pants. Her, pants, her then pants. She suddenly got the point.

"Oh, you want a pair of pants so you can change back to human?" I just shook my head yes at her. "Well let me see what I can find. But, I'm warning you, they might be really small." She then walked off to get me pants. She returned with a pair of sweats and judging by the look of them they were going to be really small. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. She handed me the pants and then turned around so that I could change. I morphed back to human form and then I told her she could turn around. She looked at me and her eyes widened. I smirked. I get that a lot.

"Wow. I mean…umm… I'm Ashley." She put her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Paul." We shook hands and she gazed into my eyes for a few seconds. It started to get uncomfortable so I took my hand out of hers and looked at the floor. When I looked back up at her I noticed a curious look in her eyes. My growling stomach interrupted our stare.

"Well Paul, I will make us a very big dinner and then we can sit down and discuss who or what you are running away from and then we can also discuss where you are going from here." With a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face, Ashley then walked into the kitchen to make us something to eat.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone. I am so extremely sorry for the long wait time. Like I said I will finish story I just need time. Thanks to all of those who didn't give up on me. Go to my profile to vote. What to vote for is at the end of story. Once again thank you=)**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Paul or the pack

**Chapter 7**

Choices

Ashley came out about a half hour later and brought me to the kitchen. The sight that greeted me was a sight to behold. There sitting in front of me was a banquet fit for a king or an extremely starving werewolf who chose to starve himself for some reason that's even unknown to him.

I started to drool at the food. There was steak, chicken, potatoes, corn, asparagus and bread. Ashley saw me drooling over the food and laughed.

"Are you going to just stare at it or are you going to eat it?"

With that I ran to the table and started to pile my plate as high as it could go and shoveled it in. the blond sat down next to me and started to eat to. We sat there at the table eating for an hour. Well more like I sat there and Ashley watched. Finally I was done. The two of us went into the living room to talk.

I sat down on the couch while Ashley sat on the love seat. "So…?" She began. That was all it took for my heart to break open.

"I have a mate; her name is Annabelle and she a little over three days old. I love her so much and I'm not allowed to see her because her dad is our alpha and I have been so reckless with my life and I haven't cared and now I have someone to care about and she was taken from me. I don't know what to do." I now had tears running down my face. I tried not to sob but, it came out and I didn't care. I didn't care right now if a girl I just met was watching me cry my eyes out. I didn't care if I didn't look tough. I just didn't care about anything except for my Annabelle.

Ashley came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. They were so warm and…comforting. I hadn't felt comfort in a long time. It felt nice. Feeling something this nice just made me cry harder. I cried and cried in the arms of an unknown girl. I cried. Then fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to the heavenly smell of coffee and bacon. I was now in a much better mood. I went to the kitchen to see Ashley wearing booty shorts with a halter top. It almost made me want to kiss her as thanks for what she helped me with but, I love Annabelle too much to even think of other women. Ashley turned her head to me.

"Good morning sleepy head." She had a bright smile on her face.

"How can someone be this happy in the morning?"

She just smirked and informed me that is it was one in the afternoon. I was shocked to say the least.

"I am sorry. I never meant to sleep in."

"Ha-ha it's okay Paul but, now that we got the sad story out of the way, you and I need to talk. Again."

She served me breakfast and while I ate, she talked.

"Okay Paul, I figured out what to do. You have two choices. First you can either go home and make up with your pack and Annabelle's dad and hope that they accept you back or, we can kidnap Annabelle and you and her can live with my pack."

Was she joking? She doesn't look like it. Or if a straight, serious face is her joking face then she needs real comedy. But, really? Did I hear her right?

"What?" I was so shocked I couldn't even talk and it came out in a strangled whisper.

"You heard me Paul." She looked at me with stern eyes

I didn't know what to do. It would be nice to go back to my pack and have Annabelle while getting along with Sam. But, this is Sam's one and only daughter. She means the world to him even if she was just born. He wouldn't accept me being with her.

But, the thought of having Annabelle to myself was heaven. If she and I lived here I wouldn't have to worry about being with her in front of Sam and I could take care of her. I could be her world without everyone else in it. I don't want my crappy life anymore. I want my heaven now.

"Ashley, I know my choice, I want my Annabelle and my heaven so I am going to………."

**Hey everyone. Yes, there is a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think. Also do you think my story needs more emotion? Go to my profile to vote for how much emotion there is and/or isn't and to also vote on what's going to happen. Thanks to all who reads=)**


	8. Chapter Eight

"I want her to be happy. I have to have her happy. But I also want to be happy myself. I can't have both. It's impossible." Ashley just looked at me like I was high.

"Why can't you? Paul, I don't think you understand what I am saying." She paused and looked at me expecting me to get it.

"You could have the kid with you forever. She could be yours without her stupid father in the way. You wouldn't have to worry about anything." All I could do was look at her, my brain not understanding what she was saying. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Ashley started to explain to me like a patient mother trying to not get frustrated.

"You would have her and a pack at our side. You could have all of that Paul. And to get that you would just have to do one simple little thing."

My mind was racing. Here, this woman in front of me was proposing an idea that I am afraid to even dream about because of how great it is. What is the price though? Could I deal with it? I am so far in my own mind right now that when I speak my voice sounds foreign to me.

"What would I have to do?" Ashley got this big smile on her face like someone has just given her a huge diamond necklace for free. She walks over to stand next to me. She takes my hand and proceeds to tell me what I would have to do to have the life _I_ wanted.

"All you would have to do Paul is join my pack. That's all."

I stand up in anger knowing that hat solution wasn't going to get me my angel.

"How the hell is that supposed to work?!" In my state of rage I rip my hand from hers and grab on to the edge of the table.

I growl to Ashley "Annabelle isn't from this pack! How do I get her when she is with a COPETELY DIFFERENT PACK?!!!!" My rage finally found an outlet and flipped over her kitchen table. I could feel my lungs constricting in my chest as I fight to control myself and think clearly.

I turn to Ashley who is behind me.

"Why are you laughing Ashley? Does my current situation amuse you?!" The last part came out of my mouth as a shout mixed in with a growl.

"Paul, I am not laughing at the situation at all. It isn't funny. What is funny though is how you don't seem to understand what I am saying. Paul, we can go kidnap the kid. Then, you could have a pack and her." I feel her come up behind me and wrap her hands around my waist. She starts to pet my chest as my mind starts to wander.

I can't believe this. I could have everything. It would all be wonderful. I can see it all playing in my mind like a movie reel. Annabelle and I are playing outside. She is wearing a cut white dress that has impression of flowers everywhere on it. Her hair is reflecting in the sunlight showing off its true beauty. All she has is happiness in her eyes. She is laughing. It would be so perfect. As fast as that happy thought was there it was replaced by a new less enjoyable thought. Could I be so selfish to take her away from her parents? But, if I did she would be mine and mine only. No one would be able to take her from me. I hate this. How could I do that? Why am I even thinking like this? I hate myself. I hate Sam even more. It's his entire fault. He's the reason I am stuck in this predicament. It's his fault for making me run. He took Annabelle away from me. It's all Sam's fault!

I could feel myself start to shake from all of the anger that was coursing through my body. This anger was running through my veins and going to the thoughts in my head making me livid. In the distance I could hear Ashley telling me to calm down. Who is she to tell me to calm down? Why should I listen to her, she is a nobody to me. I want Annabelle.

I ran out of the kitchen straight to the front door. I grabbed on to the handle and ripped the door straight off of its hinges. I jumped off of the front porch and changed as I was in the air. By the time my paws hit the ground, I ran. I ran with everything I had. I couldn't hold back. I knew that I had to get to Annabelle now and as fast as I could. She is my life, my soul and my heart. She is my everything. I need her to live. I need her to live with me and with me by her side. With each and every thought that coursed through my head, I could feel myself push to run faster. Run, run to Annabelle. Run, run to Annabelle. Annabelle. Annabelle. Annabelle. Her name is always being whispered. She will always be the voice in my head. Run. Run. Annabelle. Annabelle. Annabelle.


End file.
